


Money Where Your Mouth Is

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a dancer in a strip club trying to earn enough money to pay rent when he catches the attention of Hannibal Lecter, a man and a predator willing to pay any price for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Hannigram art](http://bansheegrahamtao.tumblr.com/post/93080958220/will-in-a-g-string-and-high-heels-with-100-dollar)

Will swayed his body to the melody of the music pulsing in the high-end gentlemen's club, his fingers tensing and loosening around the pole he was circling as he spun and twisted. Whenever the bass sent vibrations through his feet Will would gyrate his hips forward and back, always earning a few cheers from the enraptured crowd. They always got so excited; Will didn't need to look out at the crowd to feel the weight of their eyes.

 

Will never looked. In nothing but a g-string thong and a thin black collar around his neck, Will was completely exposed to scrutiny and hunger. Will didn't enjoy the attention; it made him tense and he always required a good thirty minutes under the scalding spray of a shower when he got home to feel somewhat like himself again. But Will needed the money and this paid better than any other job he would be able to acquire.

 

The club owner was good to him; Bev respected his boundaries more than anyone else. When Will needed the extra money, Will was allowed to take on private shows that were requested. However, Will was only under contract to dance on stage two times per night, and patrons were only allowed to touch him long enough to slot bills into his g-string. Will could encourage more if he chose, but if he flagged security they would be there in an instant.

 

It was easier for Will to avoid looking out at the watching crowd and risk his eyes meeting with anyone else's. Will feared that if he let anyone look too closely, they would read the despair in his eyes. And he knew for certain that there was nothing sexy about that. People played along with Will's aloof behaviour and skittish aversion to extended physical contact. They thought he was just being coy, and Will wouldn't shatter the illusion. Some people got offended when Will didn't reciprocate with attempted conversation but the majority of patrons were respectful and the more distance Will had between him and them, the easier it was.

 

Will's song ended and his dance against the pole at centre stage along with it. This was Will's least favourite part of the night, though it was a necessary evil. Will had ten minutes after his dance to walk the edges of the stage and collect any money patrons wanted to shove his way. After that Will would go backstage, complete a private show if that's what he chose, and wait his turn for his second dance of the night while others took centre stage.

 

Music still thickened the air as Will's fingers finally slid away from the pole and he sashayed his way to the stage's edge. The repeat customers had learned by now that Will didn't look up, didn't make eye contact, and had learned to draw him over with a quick whistle. Perhaps Will should've taken offence to being beckoned in such a way but he was just relieved that it saved him from looking out at the sea of faces.

 

Will made his way to the corner edge of the stage where a group of men were all waving $100 bills in the air and beaming at him. Will forced a small smile for them and crouched in front of the group, rocking his hips teasingly as the men approached. A few of them were handsy, taking an extra grab at Will's hips or thighs as they slipped money into the elastic string of his underwear, but Will endured it for all of the 100s he was seeing.

 

Eventually more whistles called him away. Will gave another smile and a little nod in thanks before continuing on further down the stage to repeat the exchange. By the time he was approaching the opposite corner of the stage Will knew his time was almost up; the club was crowded tonight and alcohol was making everyone confident in approaching the stage and the dancers.

 

Will was relieved when his eyes landed on the door he would exit through, just a few steps off from the main stage and half hidden by a heavy fabric curtain. He was about to take those last few steps off the stage when a smooth, accented voice caught his attention. "Excuse me."

 

Will hesitated and turned, looking first at the floor and then allowing his eyes to travel up the gentleman sitting alone directly in front of him. His shoes were polished, his suit pants pressed and tailored for both comfort and flattery. The man's suit jacket was made to match, a dark fabric accented by the crisp white button-up shirt beneath, pulled together by a deep red tie around his neck. Will's eyes didn't glance higher than that, and instead dropped back down to regard the chequebook the man was holding out towards him.

 

"Would you give me a moment of your time?" the man requested, voice smooth and only loud enough to barely be heard over the club's music. At the reminder of time, Will touched a hand to his wrist. The man seemed to understand and checked his watch quickly. "It's 9:58pm."

 

Will had two minutes left before he needed to vacate the stage. Confused and a little curious, Will slowly sat on the edge of the stage with his legs dangling over the edge. Again the man held a leather chequebook and a pen out to him and Will frowned to show his confusion even as he hesitantly reached a hand out towards it.

 

"The ATM's broken," the man said by way of explanation. "Write whatever in."

 

Shocked now, Will pulled his hand back and looked up fully. The man looked older than him but the years had been kind to him. His hair was combed perfectly in place, made distinguished by a few teasing streaks of gray. Will was of the belief that the features the man possessed could only be chiselled from marble; his nose, lips, cheekbones and jaw all strong and defined. What humanized the man was the flush of desire on his cheeks and his eyes—

 

Immediately Will dropped his gaze to his legs, feeling his heart speeding up. The man had the eyes of a predator, a reflection of spilled blood in the maroon flecks circling the pupils. And there was no doubt in Will's mind that the predator was hungry; the way the man was looking at him was unmistakable. This man was being polite though, both patient and respectful, and even though Will could sense danger, he didn't want to run away.

 

Time was up though; he could hear the music starting to grow quiet before they would put on the feature music for the next dancer. Will shook his head and began to stand, but paused again when a hand was held out to him. Indecisive but knowing he had to get off the stage, Will slid his hand into the other man's and allowed himself to be gently led off the raised height of the stage. "My name is Hannibal Lecter," the older man introduced quietly. "And I will be here after your second dance unless you have time now."

 

Will was seated on the armrest of Hannibal's chair, leaning forward slightly to avoid blocking anyone's view as the next dancer came on stage to hollers and cheers. Yet when Will chanced another glance at Hannibal's face, he felt his breath catch when he saw that Hannibal still had eyes only for him. The chequebook and pen were still being held out to him in offering, and Will took it slowly, his thumb sweeping over the embroidered _H. L._

 

Trying to figure out what exactly Hannibal wanted, Will sent him a questioning look and then pointed behind him where the rooms were for private dances. Hannibal's eyes barely wavered from Will's face. "I want only what you're willing to give," Hannibal told him.

 

Will weathered his bottom lip as he looked down at the chequebook, flipping it open to the first blank cheque. Hannibal had said that Will should write down whatever he wanted. He certainly looked well-off; financial concerns didn't suit his calm demeanour. But there were still limits, right? And Will didn't want to screw up an opportunity like this. How much was he willing to demand? What was he willing to give up for it?

 

Heart racing the way it rarely did on stage, Will wrote down $2,000 and then shoved the chequebook and pen back into Hannibal's hands to inspect. It was the cost of all of his expenses for a month, minus groceries. If he was handed that sort of money tonight then the rest of his earnings for the month could go towards his debts and maybe even a little into savings. Will tried to not fidget as Hannibal looked the cheque over, considering it.

 

He knew it was going to get ripped up. There was no way Hannibal wound entertain— "You forgot to write your name," Hannibal informed him as he gently passed the chequebook back. With shaking hands, Will wrote his name on the correct line, still waiting for the sound of ripping paper when he handed it back. Hannibal merely filled in the rest and signed it with a flourish before tearing it carefully from the chequebook.

 

Hannibal slotted the chequebook and pen into an inner pocket in his suit jacket and then folded the cheque in half. "I hope you don't mind, Will," Hannibal said. His hand was hovering a mere inch over the elastic of Will's g-string; close enough that Will felt the radiating heat from his palm. Will shook his head and shivered when Hannibal plucked the string away from Will's skin long enough to hook the completed cheque beneath it.

 

Two thousand dollars, plus whatever was shoved into his underwear. Giddiness made Will grateful and when Hannibal's hand began to retreat, Will caught it with his own. No persuasion was required to get Hannibal following Will out of the chair and around behind the stage to the private rooms. Will closed the door behind them and fumbled with removing the money and cheque from his underwear, wishing his hands would stop trembling so it was less obvious how nervous he was. The last time he had agreed to a private show it hadn't ended well; he had a scar on his shoulder to prove it.

 

A hand on his arm had Will startling badly enough that a few bills fell from his fingers to the floor. He turned on his heel sheepishly and watched as Hannibal knelt down to pick up the bills and press them back into Will's grasp. When Hannibal stood, there was a mere foot of space between them and Will couldn't look away. "Please do not feel obligated to do more than you're comfortable with," Hannibal told Will. His voice was even softer now with the music dimmed through the walls, and Will felt himself being instantly lulled. "Consider the money a gift that doesn't require reciprocation."

 

While the gesture was a sweet one, Will was not the sort who could accept charity and live with himself. He set all of his hard-earned money into the top drawer of a small cabinet in the corner of the room, which was also where lube and condoms were located if those items were required. Will wasn't willing to go that far so he closed the drawer again, and then faked enough confidence to approach Hannibal and nudge him backwards to the couch on the opposite side of the room from the door.

 

Hannibal sat on the couch willingly, sliding out of his suit jacket and setting it aside while Will watched. Despite Hannibal's actions, his eyes never let Will go for an instant. "May I ask if you don't speak due to choice or circumstance?"

 

Will wet his lips as he approached slowly, nudging apart Hannibal's legs. "Choice," Will croaked and then cleared his throat, always finding his voice a bit rough after not speaking for a few hours each night. "It's easier to pretend I can't. Some people get...angry if they think you're just denying them."

 

"Self preservation," Hannibal nodded. "I understand. So tell me, what are the rules?"

 

Although Will was still feeling a bit anxious, the fact that Hannibal was still being respectful relaxed him slightly. "Depends on what you want to do."

 

"There are many things I would like to do with you," Hannibal purred, voice dropping to a dangerous rumble that promised sleepless nights of ecstasy. "Right now I would enjoy bending you over and fucking you with my tongue."

 

Will's blush burned his cheeks, shocked and turned on in equal measure. It wasn't what he was expecting to hear at all, instead anticipating a request for a lap dance, blow job or, if Hannibal was feeling as cocky as Will was when he accepted that cheque, anal. Will had never even had that done to him before but he supposed he had showered immediately before going on stage, and he could avoid risking any painful penetration.

 

"Uh, okay..." he fidgeted, not really knowing what to do next.

 

"May I?" Hannibal raised his hands but waited for Will to nod before he gripped Will's hips.

 

"Just—no marks," Will said quickly. Bev would kill him if he showed up on stage all marked up.

 

"I will refrain," Hannibal promised.

 

Hannibal pulled Will closer between his legs and leaned forward to press a kiss to the sensitive skin just below Will's navel. Hesitantly Will lifted his hands and skimmed it through Hannibal's hair, feeling his body quickly heating up to the tender touches of Hannibal's lips on his skin. It was difficult to avoid melting at the affection Hannibal was giving him when Will remembered that he was taking Hannibal's money; Will should be _giving_ , not _taking_ right now.

 

Hannibal kissed and nipped the band of skin above the g-string and then stood from the couch. Will allowed Hannibal to move him to the end of the couch and then bend him over the soft, fabric armrest. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but being in such a submissive, vulnerable position had Will tensing up. Hannibal's hands brushed the expanse of Will's back where he could reach, touch certain but undemanding. "You will not come to harm by my hands."

 

They were just words, an easily-broken promise, but Will felt himself relaxing despite himself. As his body sagged, Hannibal hooked his fingers on Will's g-string and pulled it down to Will's buckled knees. There was no teasing or warning, Hannibal confident to take what he wanted as he knelt behind Will. His hands skimmed down to part Will's ass cheeks and a warm exhale of air on his skin was the only thing to prepare Will before he felt a hot, wet tongue sweep over his hole.

 

Will's body arched as his hips shifted, a curious moan building in his throat. Fingers were one thing but it seemed odd to have someone's tongue on his ass, especially considering Hannibal's classic, distinguished appearance. However, there was no part of Will that was going to complain when Hannibal repeated the action, this time licking behind Will's balls before returning to his ass.

 

Will clutched at the fabric of the couch cushions with a white-knuckled grip as he let his eyes close. His breathing was starting to speed up in time with his heartbeat and it took all of his self control to keep his hips mostly still. Hannibal seemed to enjoy Will's squirming though, because he used his hands holding Will's ass to pull him backwards, dragging Will's hardening cock against the friction of the armrest. The moan in his throat broke free and Hannibal chuckled against Will's skin. "I enjoy hearing you."

 

Being vocal was not Will's forte but when Hannibal used more force and pushed his tongue inside Will's body, it was all Will could do to avoid shouting. " _Fuck_ ," he groaned and then panted, his hips rocking on their own accord now as Hannibal slid his tongue in and out of Will's hole. Between the positioning – head down, ass up, legs spread wide – and Hannibal's tongue, Will's erection had swelled almost painfully quickly and Hannibal wasted no time in wrapping a fist around it and stroking in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

 

Will couldn't remember the last time he had gotten aroused and to the edge of orgasm this fast before. The sensation of a hand around his dick wasn't new, but Hannibal seemed to have a special skill at learning exactly what Will liked to have his spine arching and his breath stuttering. Little twists of his wrist on downward strokes and the occasional squeeze at the base of Will's pulsing cock. It was really the tongue in his ass that had Will losing his mind though, causing Will's toes to curl with pleasure as he whined openly.

 

All Will could do was rock his ass forward and back as Hannibal ate him out, only becoming bolder the more Will unravelled. A part of Will wanted to tell Hannibal to grab a condom and some lube and fuck him properly but Will held himself back, knowing he wasn't thinking clearly in the haze of his arousal. This would be enough – more than enough as Will teetered on the edge of oblivion. " _Please_ , Hannibal. _Please_."

 

Hannibal started to jerk Will off at a quicker pace at the same time as he sealed his mouth over Will's ass, thrusting his tongue into Will's body as deeply as possible. Feeling Hannibal's skilled tongue fucking him open and wiggling inside him had Will tensing, gasping, and coming with a shout. Hannibal milked Will through it, catching Will's come in his palm and tonguing him until Will was fully spent and slumped over the armrest in a boneless heap.

 

Will's chest was heaving as he panted, and he moaned quietly when Hannibal kissed along Will's thighs before standing. "Is there a cloth I can use to clean up?" Hannibal wondered.

 

"Top drawer," Will waved a hand towards the cabinet across the room. He turned his head and watched Hannibal cross the small room, opening the drawer and removing a cloth he could use to wipe his hand clean and then throw in the trash can by the door. "That was..."

 

"Good?" Hannibal glanced over at Will with a smirk.

 

"Intimate," Will said carefully. "Good too," he added with a small smile.

 

When Hannibal walked towards him, Will could see the outline of his erection through the fabric of his pants. Hannibal sat on the couch beside him and Will forced himself to stand on shaky legs, tugging his g-string back in place before resettling on the couch in a seated position, rather than a sprawled one. "I knew since the moment I saw you that I wanted to taste you, and give you pleasure," Hannibal stated, no shyness in his words. "I would kiss you if I thought you would reciprocate."

 

Will ducked his head. "Kissing is even more intimate." Kissing, in Will's mind, was for lovers; not for dancer and patron.

 

"Yes, we can save that for later." Will couldn't hate Hannibal for his confidence; it just made his stomach flip in a dizzying, exciting way.

 

Will didn't want to disappoint Hannibal or push him away, even though he wasn't entirely sure how to handle the affection he was being given, so he rested a hand on Hannibal's thigh. "I can get you off."

 

Hannibal set his hand on top of Will's and laced their fingers together. "That is generous of you, but I wanted this time to be about you."

 

"This time," Will echoed, considering their laced fingers. As the arousal bled from his body, logic returned. Will remembered the danger in Hannibal's eyes when they first met and knew that pursuing something like this could be like playing with fire. Taunting a predator usually ended with scars. Regardless of these thoughts, Will didn't feel scared. Their palms pressing together felt right.

 

"I would like to come visit you until you feel comfortable accepting an invitation to have dinner at my place," Hannibal said. Will didn't know what to say, and Hannibal prompted, "Is that reasonable?"

 

Will looked at Hannibal through his lashes, skirting eye contact but just barely. "You don't even know me."

 

"I aim to change that," Hannibal squeezed Will's hand. "If you agree."

 

"I do," Will nodded. And even though he couldn't bring himself to kiss Hannibal when he knew where his mouth had been, Will leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I should probably go get cleaned up before my next dance though."

 

He didn't want to leave. Instead he wanted Hannibal to wrap Will in his arms and hold him in a warm embrace on the couch. Will didn't want to think about the fact that he had to go dance on stage for a collection of drunk onlookers, ignoring the greedy stares and cat calls. Maybe it would be different now, knowing Hannibal was watching. There would be someone in the crowd Will actually _wanted_ to dance for.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Hannibal hummed in Will's ear.

 

"Will you stay and watch?"

 

"Yes."

 

Hannibal bit lightly at the shell of Will's ear and Will shivered. "I'm glad." Hannibal kissed the skin he had bit and then they both stood from the couch. Will lingered for a minute longer and then crossed the room to collect his money and the cheque, which he would lock away in his locker in the back of the club. Hannibal stood by the door and held it open for Will as he approached. "A gentleman," Will noted.

 

"To those I find interesting," Hannibal agreed with a smile and closed the door behind them. "May I see you again after your second dance?"

 

Will's instinct was to drop his eyes to the floor but he held back and let their eyes meet. The adrenaline coursing through his body was addicting and heady. "Okay."

 

Hannibal looked like he wanted to say more. All he did was smile and turn on a heel. "Then I will see you shortly," he said and began walking down the hallway, leaving Will free of any sense of obligation to walk with him or continue to entertain his patron. Will still felt himself waver, wanting to trail behind Hannibal and gain more attention and affection, and he didn't doubt that it was an intentional move on Hannibal's part. Will forced himself to walk in the opposite direction down the hallway towards the dressing rooms but didn't deny the pattering of his excited heart.

 

He would enjoy dancing for Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
